Starcraft The Terran Ascendancy Chronicles
by SomeFella
Summary: It’s 2499 AD and a war across galaxys will erupt. One Race will survive, The Terran Ascendancy begins.
1. Chapter 1 Sacrifices

**Title: Starcraft – The Terran Ascendancy Chronicles.**

**Summary: It's 2499 AD and a war across galaxy will erupt. The Terran Ascendancy begins.**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own A Thing, It Belongs To Blizzard Entertainment. Big Thanks to Them for making the SC Universe.**

**Rating: T**

**Chapter 1**

**Sacrifices**

The year was 2499 AD and war was on the verge of erupting. The Terran Confederacy was in disarray struggling with a Rebel group called the Sons of Korhal, led by Arcturus Mengsk, who were raiding multiple Confederate facilities to gain intelligence factors on military and scientific research and to add insult to injury the ever growing Xenomorph problems which had broken out on Chau Sara which was slowly spreading across the border colonies of Koprulu Sector which caused more problems for the Confederacy military and to add to that rumors had also come alight about an Alien fleet approaching the Dylar Rim.

The Confederacy did not need another war with aliens or the other Terran forces out there and with the Confederate Military thin after just coming off the Guild Wars barley defeating the Kel-Morian Combine an Alien attack could possibly be the end of the Confederacy.

The Confederacy's fighting force, some of the hardest soldiers in the Koprulu Sector, consisted of Squadrons with each Squadron controlling a vast amount of military data, scientific data and military power with each Squadron serving its own purpose. Alpha Squadron also known as the Blood Hawks was the confederacy flag ship Squadron commanded by General Edmund Duke, the Blood Hawks were given all the action and major Confederacy duties, which made some of the other Squadrons jealous and some would do anything to proceed to Alpha Squadron level, Alpha Squadron was only for the best and it was very rare to see the Squadron defeated in battle. Delta Squadron is Alpha Squadrons back up, only called upon if Alpha is in need of assistance, which hasn't happened since the Guild Wars. Gamma Squadron was the Confederacy's scientific squadron containing a few military forces, Gamma is only called upon for scientific duty. Nova Squadron is the confederacy's watchers, spying on the other squadrons for the confederate command, stationed at Backwater Station, Mar Sara, Nova Squadron is also rumored to have started the Xenomorph spread on Chau Sara. Omega Squadron is the Confederacy heavy military arsenal, mainly consisting of unstable convicts, Omega is called upon for last minute measures, it is also rumored that the Omega Squadrons operatives called upon the nuclear strike on Korhal which caused millions of civilians and Military deaths. Omega Reaper and Death Hand Squads are the most recognizable squads in all of the five squadrons. Reaper and Death Hand Division are usually enlisted for personal Confederate missions from scientific to assassination. Omega Squadron was commanded by Lieutenant Commander Gregory Riekson one of the finest commanders in Omega who commanded Alpha, Delta and Omega Squadrons to the destruction of a Kel-Morian fortress in the Guild Wars. Omega Squadrons Reaper Division is one of the primmest divisions in the Confederacy, led by one of the greatest warriors in the Koprulu Sector.

Gregory McCloud, a proud and patriotic Confederate. A Lieutenant in Omega Squadron and commander of Reaper Squad he had been apart of the Guild Wars and the Korholian Rebellion. McCloud fortunately was one of the only Omega personal not to have a criminal past and one of the most respected officers in the whole of the Confederacy, respected even by the arrogant General Duke. McCloud had received many medals in his time of duty including the Medal of Honor, The Star of Reconciliation and one of the rarest medals in the whole of the confederacy, The Confederate Stripe. The respect he had earned had also gained him the leadership of the Reapers who, while in charge, decimated a Sons of Korhal Command base on Umoja although two years had past since then the Reapers were still given the rim running duties, cargo watching, taking care of raiders, reviewing scientific expeditions and watching the Sons of Korhal incidents through the sector but since the rumor of the Alien fleet along the Dylar rim which evidently is near the Omega Squadron home base, Dylar 4, the squadron had been kept on red alert.

McCloud's alarm sounded to his delight, he heaved himself up and rubbed his eyes, getting rid of all the ash covering them. He got out of bed and stretched.

"Good Morning Lieutenant McCloud, how may I help you this morning?"

"Morning computer, get me a coffee with real coffee in it this time, none of that fake shit and prep the bathroom like usual, oh and computer one other thing, could you try and get me transferred to Helico 3, I've heard that there's supposed to be wonderful weather this time of year"

"Sir, some of the tasks you have ordered cannot be achieved at this time, your coffee will be ready for you after this voice message, the bathroom is prepped and ready, is there anything else sir?" the computers voice stopped and a small cupboard like door opened and a mug full of coffee appeared.

McCloud walked over and picked it up.

"Thank you computer, ah… one more thing, I need this mornings reports"

"As you wish, anything else sir?"

"No Thank you Computer"

The door opened again and a small data pad was there, McCloud picked it up and walked over to a small one person table, he put the coffee down and sat on the chair that was beside it. He looked at the pad and red through the morning's articles.

**Breaking News: Chau Sara Obliterated **

_Early this morning Confederate colony Chau Sara was attacked by Unidentified Alien Ships, the planets surface was wiped of all life. Sensor probes which were sent after the attack, reports that the Alien fleet have vanished, Confederate forces now investigate the identity of the Aliens involved as there was earlier reports of Alien ships around the Dylar Rim._

**Anitga Prime Marshall Law Update**

_The Anitga Prime Marshall Law continues today, Confederate forces have gunned down forty-five civilians this morning after rioting in the main cites went to an all time high. Confederate troops have taken control of the situation, we will update you on the progress of the situation when the information becomes available. _

**Galactic Network Canceling "Better Living through Maximum Firepower" **

_The rumors are not true says TV Host of the hit TV series "Better Living Through Maximum Firepower" Josh Andrews reported that they have actually signed a four year deal for four more season of the show. This comes to a surprise and a relief too many as rumors had been circulating of the cancellation of the TV Show. _

McCloud put down the pad, finished his coffee and took a quick shower and suited up, he put the pad and coffees into the cupboard like door where he had originally got them and placed them inside. McCloud looked in the mirror, combed his hair and walked out the door. McCloud walked down the long corridors of the ship and down an elevator to reach the right level.

McCloud walked down the last corridor and found the briefing room, McCloud saluted the guard outside and walked in to a large room, with fifty or so seats lined, some filled, some empty. A man was at the front standing in front of a table holding a folder. McCloud walked down to the front and saluted the man standing.

"Morning Sir"

"Morning McCloud, hear about Chau Sara?" said the man.

"I did General, I suppose you have more information on the incident than the media" asked McCloud looking over the seats.

"Ha, I do, I do, but we will have to wait for the briefing to commence before I put some light on the situation"

0500 hit and the seats were now filled with Omega personal. The General stood and the room went quiet except for a few mumbles in the room.

"Montag shut up! Now on to today's briefing, as you all know yesterday Chau Sara was attacked and wiped out, no survivors. Confederate command is in disarray with Alpha, Nova and Gamma all in active combat, Command has turned to us. Omega Squadron troops will be sent to Tarsonis Orbital Platform to add to the already defended Tarsonis, however General Duke has ordered that Omega Squadron should also be sent to the Dylar Rim to check out the reports on the spotting of Alien Ships and Confederate Command has agreed, so that's why I've been ordered by Lieutenant Commander Gregory Riekson to send Reaper Squad for some rim running" said the General looking over the soldiers who looked in complete disgust.

"Yes Soldier" said the General pointing over to one of the soldiers who was putting his hand up.

"So we, one of Omegas greatest squads are on rim running duty while the rest of Omega defends Tarsonis from whatever the hells out there?"

"That's right soldier. I am also to report that Mar Sara is under attack. Alpha Squadron has been sent to investigate but we are not sure if it's the same aliens that attacked Chau Sara but its more like a couple if Sons of Korhal stirring up trouble. But in the unlikely event if Alpha isn't able to contain the situation on Mar Sara, command has ordered them to retreat back to the nearest planet Antiga Prime, leaving the planet and its civilians, any more questions?"

"Sir, if I may ask, is there any physical description of these Extra Terrestrials" said McCloud.

"No, that's what's buggering up command with no witness left after the Chau Sara attack there are no possible ways to identify the enemy bottom line you see any thing different that isn't human… kill it, now if there isn't anymore questions, Lt McCloud will now take over briefing" the General finished and sat down, McCloud stood up.

"Morning troops, well where back on duty as the General said, I want you all suited up in one hour, Montag take your division and take a Dropship and rag tag us just incase we come into contact with an enemy force… I want 3 Wraiths each squad, search thoroughly through the rim, if you spot anything unusual just send a transmission and Antioch will be there, if nothing is found then return to home base for debriefing, that's about it, Anyone got any questions, General? Well Then your all dismissed" said McCloud the men stood and walked out discussing the attack on Chau Sara.

McCloud shook the Generals hand and as he left the briefing room the General called "Good Luck McCloud" McCloud walked through the corridors and walked into the Wraith Fighter bay locker rooms and suited up into his Wraith gear, he then joined some other Reaper squad mates who were doing the same. McCloud sat down next to some of the men who were waiting for the time to past.

"Morining Sheppard, Chechoff, Leo"

"Morning Sir" said all three men at once.

"So… Got any info on Mar Sara yet?" asked McCloud putting his boots on.

"We might… why do you ask?"

"My friend Jim Ranyor is stationed there, marshal of the wastelands I think"

"Well in that case I suppose we could shed some light on the situation" said Sheppard looking at Chechoff and Leo and then back at McCloud

"Seems like there's some type of problem we don't know what the problem is but it seems like Alpha Squadron has been called in, something's going and its serious, here take this PDA, it will keep you up to date with everything going on, don't worry we have a spare, it will beep and vibrate when the news comes in"

"Yea, great piece of technology" said Leo

"Thanks boys, I'll put it to good use" said McCloud standing up. He walked over to the centre of the locker rooms.

"Alright Reapers, you know what you have to do. But stay ready, we all know what happened to Chau Sara so beware anything could happen out there, well Good Luck out there and Move OUT!" yelled McCloud, the troops all stood up, ran and hopped into there respected Wraiths. McCloud reached his Wraith, a side label on the side of the Wraith red "The Reapers – The Might to Fight" he got in and started up the systems he put on his helmet and the General appeared on the monitor.

"If any of you need assistance retreat back to the Antioch which will be stationed at the coordinates I'm sending you now... Montag will be kept at the Antioch and will only be called if needed, Good Luck Reapers, God speed" the monitor switched off and controls took its place, a loud speaker tuned in over the fighter bay and a five second count down began.

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

The Wraiths were ejected from the Fighter bay and sent into the blank space with stars gleaming at them, the battle cruiser slowly became smaller as the Wraiths sped into space toward the Dylar Rim which became bigger and bigger as the Wraiths came toward it.

**SomeFella – My First FanFic – Enjoy.**

**(A/N: Please Review and give some feedback, Chapter 2 will be done very soon. If I have missed anything or changed the Universe to a degree please leave it in the review, thank you)**


	2. Chapter 2 Redemption

Chapter 2

Redemption

The Dylar rim was a huge Asteroid Belt which could circle Jupiter twice and was home to a vast mineral deposit, the Confederacy had once tried to mine it but when a major asteroid collusion with the mining platform occurred Confederacy closed all mining operations and left the rim alone. The asteroids made the perfect place to hide smaller classed ships like Wraith Fighters or with the right technology a base of operations. When the end of the Guild Wars was apparent the Kel-Morian Combine led a massive strike force into the Dylar Rim to take out the Omega Squadron Command Base on Dylar 4. The strike force didn't last long in the rim when one mine was sent into a massive deposit of minerals in the rim which caused a chain reaction the Asteroid plummeted into the Kel-Morian ships ending the Guild Wars once and for all.

The Wraiths reached the rim and separated in threes. Each Wraith equipped with T-42 Missiles and a standard light Laser. A Wraith Fighter is also capable of cloaking using its enhanced energy cells to power the cloaking unit, although do have a time limit because of overheating can change the battle by the press of a button.

"Leo, Dushku take wide flanks, keep yourselves in communication distance and search thoroughly through each Asteroid" said McCloud through the helmets communication device.

McCloud took his Wraith into a large Asteroid and searched through it dodging the small clumps of chipped Asteroids that floated about. Hours went by and nothing was found, many of the squads had returned back to home base but McCloud decided to do one more search through before heading back.

"You two go back to home base, I'm sure its nothing just a mineral exhaust but still I want to check it out" said McCloud looking through his Wraith windows at the other two pilots.

"Yes Sir, see you back at home base"

The two Wraiths darted into the distance and in a mater of minutes they were off the radar.

"Nothing, another wasteful mission sometimes I wonder why I do this job, for the money, no what the hell am I going to buy it was probably my patriotic self, fight for the Confederacy, do or die attitude" thinking to himself.

McCloud finished up his second run and headed back to the Antioch. He came out of the rim and a sudden scramble of communications entered his helmet.

"We have four bogies heading toward you Smith, take them out"

"Sir, under heavy fire, I'm going down, I'm going down" A large explosion came after the communication and McCloud new something was wrong.

"Chechoff take Rico, Leo, Smith and other available fighters and head toward the enemy rear bow" said a screaming voice.

"We need some support, home base is under heavy fire down the right flank any available fighters and we need assistance"

McCloud put his Wraith into full power and headed straight toward the Antioch, gun ports open, as he came into distance lots of light specs could be scene and ruble of destroyed Wraiths started to fly past him, the enemy weren't Terran but looked organic. There ships were dragon like with wins that flapped, large green spurs shooted from the end of there upward curved tails, a Wraith fighter flew past one and its missiles clashed into the organic creature some what injuring it. Blood leaked from the vessel and drifted down. McCloud flew and fired two more missiles into the creature and it splattered into his windows. Many of these creatures could be scene fighting with other Wraiths, the Antioch shot volleys of heavy laser shots at the creatures but there fast maneuverability dodged the lasers.

"McCloud, I mean Sir, good to see you on the battlefield" said several voices in his helmet.

"What the hell is going on" said McCloud tailing one of the creatures shooting an array of lasers and missiles.

"These, things came out of know were, we had just arrived to the Antioch and thirty – sixty of these things popped out of warp just beside the Antioch. We have sustained heavy losses and the Antioch is bad shape but were still fighting sir" replied a voice in his helmet.

"Good work pilot, I want whoever's alive to tag behind me, where going to counterattack and run along the Antioch deck side and take out the bastards" said McCloud shoving on the power.

"Yes Sir" came several voices.

Several Wraiths now lined themselves behind McCloud and came along the top of the Antioch taking out the creatures, missiles and laser were seen everywhere as the creatures either fell into the ship or were totally obliterated. The creatures were down to a few that were still fighting with no sign of retreating, a large warp vortex erupted over the Antioch and hundreds and hundreds of creatures came out, several more vortexes starting opening at the bow of the Antioch, seven battle cruiser classed ships came out with more Wraiths in toe. The ships Yamato Cannons fired at the creatures obliterating twenty to thirty of them with each shot. McCloud flew his Wraith with allied Wraiths who joined them and took on the creatures. Some of the creatures started a Kamikaze like run into the battle cruisers and Wraiths. The Wraiths collided with the creatures.

"Lieutenant McCloud, this General Edmund Duke of Alpha Squadron, pull your Battle cruiser back behind Alpha Squadrons forces, you fought valiantly today Lieutenant" said General Duke bringing his forces toward the Antioch which slowly moved behind them.

"Yes Sir and I must say Sir, Thank God for Alpha Squadron"

"These Zerg scum will be dealt with, with no mercy"

The creatures were easily crushed by Alpha Squadron but the creatures did not retreat, did not surrender they kept fighting like they had no conscious, like they were not afraid of death.

Alpha Squadron finally had destroyed the last of the creatures and now chunks of metal and some organic flesh from creatures flew in space, bodies of the destroyed Wraiths plummeted into the ships at times.

"Lieutenant McCloud, please report to the Norad 2 for a debriefing, your other comrades will be taken care of by Alpha Squadron personal ya'll hear, Duke out" McCloud put on the Wraiths engines and headed toward the Norad 2 which was the flag ship of all of Alpha Squadron, being in battle many times and led by its General and leader of Alpha Squadron General Edmund Duke.

"Good Job Reapers, I'll see you guys soon"

"Thank You Sir"

The other Wraiths head toward the Battle cruiser next to the Norad 2 while McCloud took his Wraith into the Norad 2 Wraith Fighter bay and docked. The Wraith slowly came to a halt and engineers opened up the cockpit and McCloud got out.

"You fix her up good" said McCloud looking at the engineers.

"We will Sir"

McCloud walked out of the bay and was met by a Private.

"Sir, I'll take you to the debriefing room. General Duke is waiting"

The Norad 2 was very different to the Antioch with more guards stationed and a lot more rooms, the two went up to the highest level of the ship, the bridge and found General Duke sitting in a chair watching over the other battle cruisers.

"Sir, Lieutenant McCloud"

"Thank you private, please leave us" said Duke looking up at McCloud, two pilots were at the controls, the private and some others left the room as the General stood up.

"Follow me McCloud"

The General joined McCloud and they both walked through a door next to the elevator, a room with a desk, immaculate furniture and a sculpture of the Norad 2. A Big Alpha Squadron flag was on the wall behind the table and small pictures of General Duke and other Alpha Squadron personal were on the walls.

"Lieutenant McCloud, welcome to Alpha Squadron, you are being reassigned Lieutenant and so is the rest of the Reaper Squad. What you witnessed today was the enemy which attacked Chau Sara and now Mar Sara, we have called these critters Zerg and they've been popping up all over the place" said Duke taking a seat in his chair behind the table.

"So are the Zerg the ones that took out Chau Sara and killed all life on the planet?" asked McCloud.

"No, some other extra terrestrials did that, but the planet was infested to the rim by the Zerg, the Alien fleet actually wiped them out and slowed the progress of the infestation, but there on Mar Sara now and that's where we are heading now"

"So there's another Alien fleet out there?" asked McCloud

"That Alien fleet destroyed Chau Sara and is now heading to Mar Sara to take out the Zerg infestations. Command believe that the Aliens that are wiping each planet out are destroying the Zerg, problem is there destroying us two, were going there to evacuate Nova Squadron troops"

"What about civilian personal? Local militia?" said McCloud walking in paces.

"That's not out our job; the Confederacy has asked me to evacuate Nova and to retrieve some Confederacy Property"

"So where going to leave all of them to die?"

"Yes, now go do your job; I want the Antioch in warping shape in two hours Captain. Now don't let me down" Duke took a folder out and started to read from it, McCloud saluted and walked out of the room and toward the elevator.

He made his back to the Wraith bay, launched and headed back to the Antioch, he docked and hopped out, some of the Reaper Pilots applauded McCloud as he hopped out of the Wraith and thanked them all he walked into the locker room and his PDA started beeping and vibrating, he took it out and there was one article being showed.

**Breaking News: The Confederacy goes to War**

_The Terran Confederacy has revealed the enemy threat to the public, the enemy known as the Zerg have indeed infested many of the Terran colonies across the Koprulu Sector, one of those colonies being Chau Sara which was obliterated earlier today. Confederate military squadrons have taken station at many of the Confederacy colonies and at this moment battling with the Zerg. The Confederacy has ordered that all civilians stay calm as the military will take care of the Zerg threat. We would also like to report that Mar Sara is indeed under attack and the Confederacy has sent Alpha and Nova Squadrons to take control, we wish all of our Terran Comrades support and luck. _


End file.
